Sabrina McMahon
by McMahon Lover
Summary: OC Sabrina McMahon is the last child of the McMahon and entering the family business like her older siblings. Sabrina had relationship with John Cena until she abruptly end because of Paul's threaten toward John's wrestling career. She goes back to her old boyfriend Alex Morgan and the family is not happy about this. Circa 2005.
1. The formal intrduction

_Sabrina McMahon life _

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the characters that will be appearances in this story. They all belong to themselves or to the WWE.

**Author Notes: **I do own several characters that will be appearances in this story. I am reposting this story, and I made dramatic to the storyline.

Formal introduction

Sabrina Alexandria McMahon is the last child of Vince and Linda McMahon. Like her older siblings, Sabrina would be entering the family business after she Graduation College. While away at Boston, College Sabrina met John Cena and they form a friendship. John has to know the McMahon family and they were impression by him.

By 2000, Sabrina felt herself falling in love John, and he had those same feeling, but they didn't confess their feeling for one another until the followed year, and the most romantic day of the year Valentine's Day. Sabrina and John relationship blossom beautiful they were very happy and in love. The McMahon were happy that Sabrina found someone who loved her.

Vince saw a lot of potential in John he signs him to a wrestling contract and his training soon began. In the spring of 2002, Sabrina has finally graduation from Boston College with a degree in Business and market. In addition, she immediately began working for the family business.

Things were wonderful for Sabrina and John. John made his debut in June of 2002 and his wrestling career can only get bright Sabrina show him how things work behind the scenes. She help him with his lines and how cut a promo and John appreciate everything that Sabrina taught him about the business behind the camera.

By the spring of 2003, Sabrina move down to Tampa, Florida were John live and then move in with him. Sabrina and John they were in love and possibly head for the altar. In the fall of 2004, John had went to Vince one day and talk to him about Sabrina and how much he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He asks him for Sabrina's hand in married Vince smile and gave his permission John smile and then shook hand with his future father in law, so he think. John had Sabrina spend Thanksgiving with John's family and for the Christmas holiday, they spend with McMahon in Greenwich, Conn.

On New Year Eve 2004, right before the clock struck midnight John got down one knee in front of Sabrina and ask her to marry to him and of course she accept immediately and the celebration was on. In addition, of course, Stephanie's husband Paul did not like this one bit. He wants to be the only superstar that married into the McMahon family.

The first day of 2005, the wedding plans were in the works, but would there even be wedding, Paul had gone to Sabrina and told her that she needs to break up John. Sabrina told him no…

That didn't stop Paul he began make threaten toward Sabrina's fiancé. If she does not break up with him, she would be held responsibility for what happen to him inside the square circle. Paul inadvertently told Sabrina that he is the only superstar to married into her family.

Sabrina told him I will not break up John I am in love with him, and you need to accept it. Paul was not happy that Sabrina did not comply with his demands. However, that did not stop him he continues his threatens toward John until Sabrina could not take the threatening anymore and she finally gave in and broke up with John by lying to him…

It break her heart lying to the man she loved more than life itself. However, she needs to keep him safe, and allow him to have his bright wrestling career. After the break up, John left for Japan. She went straight to that no good punk ass bitch brother in law of her and told him he got his way she breaks up with John.

She had except him to leave John alone knowing that they were no longer getting marry. He smile and told her that no harm would come to him. While John had gone to Japan, Sabrina travel to Tampa, Florida, and then she head to John's house where, she pack up all her things and then flew back to Greenwich, Connecticut.

Once she was back in Connecticut, and in her home that her parents purchase for as a graduation gift she packs up all of John's personal items that he left at her home and ship them to him in Tampa, Florida.

When the family found out that Sabrina had broken off her engagement, to John they could not understand why all of sudden she end her engaged to John. They all got suspect of the break up, Vince and Linda question her and she had no choice but to lied to her parents, by say that someone told her that John was fool around on her, and she could not forgive him for that.

Her heart and brain were screams at her no tell them the truth Sabrina tell them that Stephanie's no good punk ass bitch of husband is forcing you to broke off your engaged to John, not if he would be hurt.

She then had asks her father not to have anything done to him. Vince reluctantly agree to his daughter requests of not to having anything done to John, even though he want to have something done to him. Both Vince and Linda know that she is lying for some reason or other.

However, they were not going to push the issue with her, she is a grow woman and make her own decision. Nevertheless, they know something was fishy about this break up.

Sabrina calls up her old boyfriend Alex Morgan they met and talk. Alex told her that the girl who had broken up them right before they went off to college lied to her. Sabrina and Alex talk for hours about the good times they had together as teenagers. That night one thing led to another and they slept.

Sabrina and Alex rekindle their loved and got back together. Three days later the family found out that Sabrina was back with her old boyfriend Alex Morgan. They found it odds that she goes from John back to Alex a guy who cheat on her. Stephanie asks her sister if she was crazy to dated Alex again knows that he cheat on her.

Sabrina looks at her sister and says no he did not I was lied to by that girl, Stephanie. She broken Alex and I because she was jealous that I was dated him. After her encounter with her big sister, who was questioning her on her choice in men?

Sabrina left the headquarters and head home during the home she says my sister is questioning me about my choice in men she needs to look in the mirror first because her husband is no goddamn saint either. He is a no good punk ass bitch who meddle in my personal life.

When she arrived home Alex greet her with a kiss, she deep the kiss and then ask him to make love to her. He need no more encourage he scoop her in his arms and carry her up stairs to their bedroom where they make love for hours.

Two days later, Sabrina wasn't feeling and she had asks Alex to take her to the doctor. Alex took her to the doctor and during the analysis of Sabrina's blood, her Dr. Amber Cruz made the discovery that she is two week pregnant.

She walked back in the examine room where Sabrina and her boyfriend Alex were waiting for word why she wasn't feeling. Dr. Cruz told Sabrina that she is exactly two weeks pregnant. Sabrina and Alex had shocked looks on their face.

They look at each other, then back at Dr. Cruz, and ask her if she was absolutely, sure that Sabrina is pregnant. She respond with yes, you are exactly two weeks pregnant Sabrina.

They thanks Dr. Cruz and left the hospital and head home to figure out what to do next. Sabrina's family is already suspect of her breaking off her engaged to John and of her dating her ex-boyfriend Alex Morgan. Now they are having baby, how will this news go over with family. Sabrina and Alex both know this news wasn't probably going to be receiving well by the McMahon family.

Alex did the right thing by ask Sabrina to marry him and she accept his marriage proposal. Oh boy, this news of them getting married might not be accept. They first told Alex's parents they were happy and overjoyed about the baby news and the wedding, but they also know that Sabrina's family might not be so happy and overjoyed.

Alex and Sabrina head over to her parents to deliver the news of the baby and her marriage to Alex. They walk inside the house and went into the living room where her parents were siting.

Sabrina delivers the news about her pregnancy and her impending married to Alex, well that did Vince finally explode hitting the roof he yell no hell. Linda had a shock looks on her face.

He went on rant for a good fifteen minutes. I will not allow this married to take place Sabrina knowing that you are in love with John Cena. Linda said Vince. He said no Linda she is not thinking clearly here, she all of sudden back in love with him the same guy who cheat on her. It will be a cold day in hell before I let her married. And hell won't froze over.

Sabrina stood up from the couch, and says in a calm voice you need to that, I broke off my engaged to John because he was fooling around on me. Second, you cannot tell me who to married or to have a baby with. I am grow woman and I am going married Alex whether you like it not. He is the father of my unborn child, a child that you might not see now.

She and Alex walked out of the living room and then out of the house. Well that did not go well, Sabrina and Alex got back in his car and the drove down the driveway out and head back to their home.

Linda looks at her husband and says nice going Vince, I may not see my last child get married. Vince is like Linda, I will find a way to stop that wedding from take place.


	2. They wedding & the honeymoon

_Sabrina McMahon life _

Wedding and honeymoon

After leaving her parent's home, Sabrina and Alex head home, once they arrive home exits the car walk toward, where Alex unlocked the door then turn the doorknob opened allowing Sabrina to walk in first and then he followed her inside closed the door behind them.

They walk into the living room over to the couch sat down on the couch then began talks about what to do next. Sabrina told Alex no matter what her dad says she is marrying him. Alex smile at the statement, he ask her about John Cena and she told him what exactly happen.

Alex listens and he could not believe that Stephanie's husband forced her to break with him all because he wants to be the only WWE Superstars to married into the McMahon family. After telling, him she had then asks Alex not to say anything and he agree not to say word to anyone.

Sabrina told him she is in love him do not doubt that. He touches her face gently and says I know that you are in love me right now and I am in love with you too. Sabrina smile and says let get married on Monday February 28, 2005. Alex smile and agree Monday February 28, as they wedding date and then he says usual people do not get married on Monday.

Sabrina says yes, I know that but we are not going to have the traditional wedding because right now, my father is hell bent on us not getting married. So we are going get married on that Monday because I know that he will be in some states and city preparing for RAW, and we can get married without him stopping the ceremony, but we are going to need two witnesses.

Sabrina was determined to marry Alex, not because she loved him, but he is the father of her baby, but to make sure that John couldn't get back into her life, especially if she is marry to another man she need to keep him safe. Her heart was had different opinion it want John Cena, so did her brain but they are losing the battle with the little voice, she need to protect John Cena from her brother in law get over it already.

The next day Sabrina went dress shopping, and she found the prefect white dress to wear on her wedding day to Alex. She purchases the dress and head home. After purchases the dress, and arrived home with the dress, she and Alex head to Marriage Bureau to get a marriage license.

They walk into the Marriage Bureau and began registration for a Marriage license, a clerk help them get the marriage license. After receiving their marriage license, Sabrina and Alex walk out of the Marriage Bureau with their license to get married.

On Monday February 28, 2005, Sabrina and Alex along with their two witnesses went to the courthouse and got married Sabrina and Alex exchanges had I do and exchange wedding ring. Alex and Sabrina officially become Mr. &amp; Mrs. Alex Morgan.

After the ceremony Alex and Sabrina thanks their two witnesses and then leave the courthouse and they got into the limo that pull away and took the newlywed to the private hangar where the Morgan jet is waiting for them.

Alex was taking his gorgeous wife to Paris for two and half weeks. When they arrived the hangar they exits the limo and board the Morgan jet, and settle in for the long flight to Paris, France. The jet taxi down the runaway and took off for Paris France, many, many hours later the private jet landed in Paris, France.

The newlyweds were waked up by the steward, Alex thanks her and then he and Sabina stood up from the couch then exit the jet and enter a car that would they take to the hotel where they would be stay at for the next two and half weeks. Their luggage's was unloaded from the jet and load in the car of trunk.

The car pulls away from the jet and drove toward the hotel. A little later on, the car pulls up to the hotel they exit the car, and went into the hotel and check in, then they went up to the hotel suite, the hotel suite was huge.

Sabrina looking around the suite and then turn to her newlywed husband he smile at her and walks up her. She is like Alex this is too much. He smile even more and say nothing but the best for you, from now on. When our baby born in nine months nothing but the best for our baby too.

She smile and kissed him the kiss deep and Alex move them to the bedroom inside and over to the bed where they make love before, fall asleep in each other arms.

Meanwhile back in the States, Vince is determining to make sure that Sabrina did not marry Alex because he knows that this daughter Sabrina is still in love with John Cena. He doesn't want to accept that they are broken up and she had move on with her old boyfriend Alex Morgan.

Linda kept try to get in contact with her daughter Sabrina, but she keeps gets her voicemail. She was get very frustrated with each passing minutes that she could not get hold of her daughter, she want to talk to her about her pending marriage to Alex. What Vince and Linda didn't know is that Sabrina had already married Alex Morgan and they are currently on their honeymoon in Pairs, France?

Back in Paris, France, Alex spoiling Sabrina with dinner in the best restaurants in Paris, walk along the River at night and they took pictures and then they visit the Eiffel Tower at night too it was beautiful at night took pictures were there too. Alex took her shopping for clothes and some baby clothes while they were honeymooning in Paris.

Once the two and half weeks were up, it was time for the newlyweds to go home and face the music of their families. One family is going to be happy and other one might not be so happy when they found out that Sabrina is married to her ex-boyfriend Alex Morgan.

They check out of the hotel walk out of the hotel and then got into the car that would take them to the airport where the Morgan jet is waiting for them to take back home to the States. The car drove away from the hotel and head to the airport, later on when the car pulls up to the Morgan jet.

They exit the car, and boarded the jet, and took a seat on the couch, they luggage's was being unloaded from the car and placed on the jet, along with some bags of clothes that Alex purchases for his wife while they were in Paris, France.

The jet taxi down the runaway and took off for United States America. Many, many hours later, the Morgan jet landed at the private hangar in Connecticut, and came to a completely stop, then the door open. The newlyweds unbuckle their seatbelt stood up from the couch and walk off the jet then got into the limo that was there waited on them.

They luggage's was unloaded from the jet and place into the trunk of the limo that was then closed and the Chauffeur got in the limo behind the wheel buckles his seatbelt then turn the key starting the limo. A few minutes later, he pulled away from the private jet of the Morgan's and drove toward Greenwich, Connecticut.

Hour and half later the limo carrying Mr.&amp; Mrs. Morgan pulled into the driveway drove up to the house where it came to a completely stop. The Chauffeur turn the key shutting the limo then he unbuckles his seatbelt open the door step out of the limo closed the door behind him, walk to the back of the limo around and open the door.

Alex step out of the limo first then he help his wife Sabrina Morgan out of the limo. Alex thanks the chauffeur and he nods his head. Alex and Sabrina walk toward the house where Sabrina pull out her key unlocked the door turn the doorknob opening the door and Alex scoop her up into his arms and walk into house.

He said welcome home Mrs. Morgan he said, placing her on her feet and then he kissed her. The Chauffeur brought their luggage's into the house. They pull out of the kiss, Sabrina thanks the Chauffeur this time and he say you are welcome Mrs. Morgan before walk out of the house closed the door behind them, leaving the newlyweds alone again.

They decide tomorrow would the time to tell Alex's family that they were married. They went to their bedroom and went to bed. They got a couple of hours sleeping before wake up and get the today start. They had some breakfast before they told Alex family the news that they were married.

After breakfast, they loaded the dirty dishes into the dishwashing, and then Sabrina start the dishwashing then they walked out of the kitchen and head up stairs to the get ready. Ten minutes later were they got dress to tell Alex parents, that they were married. He called them up asks to come to the house and they told him they would be right over.

Five minutes later they arrived at the house, and Alex let them in, then he closed the door closed behind them they walk into the livingroom where Sabrina was look at her phone and notice that her voicemail is full, she decide to check after she talk to her in laws. Jason and Samantha greet her and she hug and kissed them.

They all sat down the couch then Alex told his parents that he and Sabrina are maimed. Jason and Samantha were a little shock, and disappointed that they missed Alex and Sabrina getting married, Alex and Sabrina apology that they got married without them, Jason and Samantha accept they apology.

They spent a couple of hours with Jason and Samantha, before Sabrina listen to her voice mails. After they left, Sabrina finally listen to her voicemail most of all them where from her mom, she could the angrier start to build in her mother voice, with each voicemail that she left her daughter.

One of the voicemail Linda used her daughter full name Sabrina Alexandria Victoria McMahon this is your mother again, you need to call me back because we need to talk.

And then there was one voicemail form her dad, Sabrina don't you marry Alex, you understand me, I know that you are still in love with John you need to work thing out with him. If your mom can forgive for my cheat then you can forgive him.

Sabrina shakes her head, in disgust, because he used what he did an example of forgiveness. She let Alex listen to her dad voicemail; she touches the screen and he listens to Vince voicemail.

After listening to her voicemail, she shook her head and says he is unbelievable, placed her cellphone on the coffee table. Alex looks at her, and says he is very persistent I will give him credit for that. Sabrina looks up at him.

Sabrina is like, yeah I know but he cannot change anything now, I am Mrs. Alexander Morgan whether he like it or not. Beside even if he tries to get my marriage to you annulment, which he cannot because we all ready consummated our marriage, and I am adult I can married whomever I wants.

Alex is like you get no argument from me baby, but your dad is a different story. Sabrina is like yeah I know, but he needs to accept that I am married to you, and I will not get divorce.


	3. The McMahon found out

_Sabrina McMahon life _

The McMahon found out about Sabrina's marriage

The next morning Sabrina decide to go into work and try to do work would that even be possibly if her family is there she love them but they were having a hard time accept that she broke off her engagement to John and then got back together with her old boyfriend Alex Morgan.

And then she announced to two weeks later that she is pregnant, all of this smell fishy to them. There is something that Sabrina was not telling them and that is that Paul Levesque Stephanie's husband threaten John's wrestling career. So, in order for Sabrina to keep him safe she broke off her engagement to him.

Sabrina walk out of her house got car into her car, drove down the driveway and toward Stamford, Connecticut where the WWE Headquarters is. A hour and half later, she arrived at the Headquarters parked her car, in her spot then turn the key shutting off the car, then unbuckles her seatbelt open the door grabs her briefcase and purse that were in the passenger seat and then she exit the car.

She closed the door locked the door and then set the alarm on her car. She walk toward the Headquarters opened the door walk inside the building and she was greet the by head of security and she smile and say good morning to him.

She walk over to the elevator press the button the elevator doors slid open and she step onto the elevator press for the top floor, where her office is. The doors slid closed and the elevator went to the top floor when it reaches its destination the elevator doors open and she walks out of the elevator and toward her office.

Sabrina greet the receptionist and she smile and greet Sabrina back, as she continue down the hallway to her office. She arrived at her office went inside over to her desk placed her briefcase on her desk, and then took of her coat and hang it up and then walk back to her desk and sat down behind her desk and began work.

For how long time will dictate that especially if her family is in the building they come into her office and began to bothers her while she is trying to do some works. Sabrina was able to get lots of works done; including looking over the posters for WrestleMania and everything else for WrestleMania was that fast approaching.

As she looking over paper work for WrestleMania her cellphone rang, she picks up her cellphone looks to see who was calling her and it was her husband. She touches the screen and then brought phone up to her ear and say hi, honey, in a sweet voice.

Alex notices her voice was all sweet, which must mean she hasn't been, bother yet by her family. Hi, baby, I just call to see how your day is going so far. Sabrina smile, and say so far so good, no one has bother me, which is a good thing because I was able to get a lots of works done.

That good, baby. He said.

And how is your day? She asked

Just your typical kind of day that I am having, you know these days baby.

Ah yes, I do, things are not done to the way you want done, yes I have a few of those days, my love, she said, leaned back in her chair and turn away from the door.

Yes, so you know what I am going through, he said.

Yes, I do my love, she said.

What time can I expect my gorgeous wife to be home tonight? He asked in husky voice.

Well that depends on how the rest of my day go and something tell me you are up something, she responds.

Who me? He said.

Yes, you, what are you planning there? She asked

Nothing, expect for a nice home cook meal and maybe a bubble bath for you, he said.

Ooh, now girl like me can get used to this kind of spoiling, she said Alex chuckle on the other end of phone. Her peace and quiet was about end because her father Vince walks into the office.

Yeah,

Oh, yeah, bubble bath being draw for me, does this include massage too, she said with a laugh.

Maybe, he said,

Maybe huh, well, I might have to show you my appreciation, later on tonight, after that bubble bath, she said not realize that her dad is behind her.

Sound good to me baby, I love you and I will see you tonight, he said.

Love you too, honey, she said, disconnect her call and then turn her chair and came face to face with her father who wasn't happy.

I didn't hear you walk into the office Vince, she said.

I can tell. Where in the hell have you been for the last two and half weeks Sabrina huh? He said

I've been busy, she said

Busy. Your mom has been try to reach you, she left you I don't know how many voicemails even I left you a voicemail, he said.

Yes, I know about the voicemail, I've listen to them, but I was very busy taking care of some things, she said reaching for folder.

And that when Vince notice the wedding band on her finger grabbing her hand and says you went and get marry after I told you not to married Alex, he bellow

Linda was in the hallway with Stephanie and her daughter in law Kathleen when they heard Vince yell they ran toward Sabrina office went inside office to see Vince standing in front of the desk and Sabrina sitting behind her desk.

Yes, I am married to Alex Morgan, she said

What? Linda said, making her presence knows to Vince and Sabrina. Vince turns his head to see his wife, daughter and daughter in law. Sabrina ripping her hand out of his hand.

Sabrina how could you married without us being there Linda said, in a sad voice, she was setup that she didn't get to see Sabrina walk down the aisle in a wedding dress.

Blame your husband, for that he is so determine to keep Alex and I apart so, I went to the courthouse and marry him. Those two and half weeks I was on my honeymoon in Paris, France with my husband. She said

How could you marry him, when you are in love with John Cena he asked?

Oh, boy that did Sabrina had enough of hearing that she stood up, from her chair look her father right in his eyes and said enough with that okay I do not want to hear that again, I am in love with Alex, and I am having a baby with him not John, all right. You need to accept it.

Stephanie and Kathleen were shocked to hear that Sabrina was already pregnant after being back with Alex almost a month now.

I will not accept this marriage Sabrina, he said.

You do not have a choice here dad, I am a grow woman who can marry whomever I want and I am married to Alex, that is it, no more about me being in love John Cena, it over he fool around, and I will not forgave him for that, she said.

That is a lie Sabrina I ask John and he told me that he didn't fool around on you, you broke off engagement because someone lied to you, Vince said.

I don't believe what he said, he is after all a man, she said.

You are get annulment from Alex you understand, he said, Sabrina chuckle at the statement, Linda, Stephanie and Kathleen look at her.

You find that funny Sabrina, He said.

Yes, I do, because I cannot get annulment because Alex and I consummate ours marriage no annulment and I will not divorce him either to please you, she said, grabbing her purse out of the drawer and then closing her briefcase.

Where are you going? He asked

I am going home I don't need all stress knowing that I am pregnant, it is not good for the baby or me, she replied walking around her desk grab her coat.

Sabrina we are not finishing here, he said...

Well I am finishing argument with you over my personal life and whomever I choice to married and have children with not you. Bye, I am going to home, she said, walking out of her office.

Did she say that she is pregnant? Stephanie asked

Linda responds, yes your baby sister is pregnant.

Wow, she said.

Nine months from right now is October, Kathleen said, doing the math quickly in her head.

Yes, it is, Linda said and then she looks at her husband.

What, he said

Thank you Vince because of your actions I miss out on my last child getting married, I may never forgive you for this, she said.

Linda

No, Vince you push her and now look, she is married now. No wedding no seeing her in a white wedding dress, watching you walk her down the aisle way, she said before walking out of the office. Kathleen walk out of the office and went looking for her husband Vincent Jr.

Vince felt bad but he knows that Sabrina is still in love with John Cena, he look Stephanie and said, not you too Stephanie.

I don't know what to say dad, but I do remember Sabrina and I have lunch one day and she was telling me that someday when she does get engaged she want to me to her matron of honor, she said, before she too walk out of the office.

In Greenwich, Connecticut, Sabrina pulled into her driveway drove up the house parked her car and then turns the key shutting off the car then unbuckles her seatbelt grab her purse and briefcase that were in passenger seat open the door and then step out of the car.

She close the door lock it and then set the alarm and walk toward the house pulled out her keys out of her purse slid the key into the locked turn it unlocked the odor and then she turn the doorknob and open the door walk inside her home and close the door behind her and relocked it.

Sabrina placed her purse and briefcase on the table that was in foyer and then she took off her coat, walks over to the hall closet open the door, then hung up her coat, and then closes the door. She walk up the staircase to the master bedroom when she reach the top of the stairs she walk toward the master bedroom went inside just then Alex come out of the bathroom in towel.

Hey, what are you doing home? He asked

Take a guess, she replied walking over to him and placed her hands on his hips.

Aw sorry, baby that you had to deal with your family, he replied lean in and kissing her.

Sabrina deep the kiss as her hands untied the towel and let it drops to the floor. Alex move them over to the bed he strip Sabrina of her suit and her undergarment without break the kiss and then he lowered them down onto bed where they were began to make love.

Two hours later, they were tangle together in bed, and basket in the afterglow of making love. Sabrina closed her eyes and fall asleep in her husband arms. Alex falls asleep too.


	4. Stephanie and Linda talks

_Sabrina McMahon life _

Stephanie and Linda talks

Back at the WWE Headquarters in Stamford, Conn. Kathleen told her husband Vincent what had happen in his little sister office, and he just shook his head, he know that his father was stubborn but he went too far and causing his mom to missed Sabrina wedding that is just wrong.

While they were chat about what going had on in Sabrina's office, Stephanie was in her office wondering if the baby that Sabrina is carrying is in fact John Cena. She got from the chair and walk around her desk, then out of the office head for her mom office.

When she arrived the office she looks inside to see her mom sitting behind her desk looking over paper works she knock the door and Linda looks up to see her daughter there.

Hey you come in on, Linda said, Stephanie walk into the office and closed the door behind her

Hey, I need you about Sabrina, she said walk over to the desk sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

Okay, what is on your mind, she said.

This whole situation with Bri, mom I was doing some thinking in my office, about Sabrina being pregnant and what if she got pregnant by John and she doesn't want to tell him because she think that he cheat on her. And Alex is helping her, out here she said.

Linda leaned back in her chair and thought about what Stephanie said to her and then she said, Stephanie I do not think that your sister would hide her pregnant from her fiancé. There is something else going on here. And what that is I do not know.

You don't think that Sabrina slept Alex, one night get pregnant by him and called off her engagement to John because she slept with Alex, while being engaged to John. She asked

Honestly, I don't know honey, but your sister is not like that either, she would never do something like that, she is like me in many ways, she said smiling.

Stephanie smile too and said yes Bri definitely take after you in many ways, but this situation of her calling off her engagement to John and then getting back together with Alex is mind boggling mom, she said.

Yes, it is sweetie, but there is something she is hiding from us, and I wish she wouldn't do that and just tell us the real reason dad and I would understand the real reason.

I am starting to wonder if Alex is responsibility for her calling off the engagement so that he could get back Bri mom, she said.

I don't think he would do he always respect your sister, she said.

Mom he did cheat her on when they were dating, she said.

Yes, I known but according to your sister that girl lied, to her, so maybe he was telling the truth all the years ago honey. That is in the past she and him talking things out and they have reconciliation and have gotta back together and now they were married with a baby on the way.

But dad seem to be determined to get Sabrina away from him because he believe that Sabrina is still in love with John, he won't accept her married Alex, she said.

Yeah, I know but he is going have no choice but to accept her married to Alex. And he is not going to ruin my chances of seeing my grandbaby, that will be born in October, if that happens then he and I will not be sleeping in the same bed until he accept your sister marriage, to Alex Morgan.

When there was another knock at the door Linda called out come in. The door opens in walk Vincent and Kathleen.

Hi there, he said closing the door behind.

Hi, what is up, Linda said, as they walk over to the desk?

Kathleen said, well mom I call my sister and then she made one call and found out when Sabrina got married. Monday on February 28, 2005, she and Alex at the courthouse.

They got married on Monday, Linda said.

Yes according to my sister who calls the Marriage Bureau, she said.


	5. Linda comes to see Sabrina

_Sabrina McMahon life _

Linda comes to see Sabrina

Sabrina and Alex woke up two and half later, to cuddling together in bed, and enjoy being in each other presence, but Sabrina wondering what her family could be planning since she left the office, hours ago, anything is possible with her family.

Hey, baby what is that think are you? Alex asked Sabrina lift her head and look at him.

I cannot help but thinking about my family is doing at the headquarters. I mean they could be planning anything babe. On the other hand, probably thinking of do anything she hesitates.

To drive a wedge between us, force us to defense ourselves and why we get back together, he said, touched her face gently.

Yes… I do not trust them right now, my dad is being so stubborn right now, he will not accept what I told him, especially when I am try to my ex safe.

I know that baby, but you did lie to your family for good reason, I understand that. Your sister husband threaten his livelihood, I get it. That show you he is arrogant scumbag, who had no business telling you what to do, or who you can see and marry. You have a father and he is very much alive.

Sabrina listen to her husband he is right, on what he is saying right now. Look at him and said, you know when I was born 34 years ago, that scumbag, was only eleven years old. My mother was 32 years old; when I was born do, you think she would slept with elven years old boy.

No way, mom would never sleep with eleven years old and risk gong to jail.

Yeah, I know, that is where he losing the argument babe, but the way he threaten John life, and he chance at being star, I couldn't take the threaten anyway, and you know the rest.

Yeah I do, but right now your family is probably thinking is all kind of things. They could thinking that I am responsibility for you calling your engagement to John Cena and they are probably thinking that the baby is his, and you are try to hide from him. Meanwhile the real culprit is married to your sister Stephanie.

Sickening, I know.

Yes very, look baby, I love that you are back with me and that you are Mrs. Alexander Morgan and that you are in fact carrying my baby, but we are going to have hard time convince your family that the baby is mine, and not John Cena. Your dad is hell bent on get us apart you back with him. I know he cannot force you to do anything.

Yes that is right, we need to show my family that we are very much in love with each other, and that we are having a baby, I know this baby is not John, because we use condoms every time we had sex anyway.

Well that is good news, so they questioning you about rhea baby paternity, you have answer for them, he said.

Yes, I do., she said as the phone they both groaned that someone is bothering them, especially when the only peoples who know that Sabrina is home is her family seeing that she had an heated argument with her father early.

She move away for her husband body reach out and grab the phone off the base that was on the nightstand next to the bed looks at it and saw that it was her mom calling her. She presses the button, and then bought the phone up to her ear.

Hi, mom, she said, in sweetly voice.

Hi, sweetie, um are you busy right now? She asked

Um no, Alex and I are laid on the couch in the livingroom watch a movie. Is everything okay? She asked

Everything is good sweetie the reason I call is that I want talk you about what happen early today at the office with dad.

Okay, um where are you right now? She asked

I am currently on my way to your house, I should be there soon, she said.

Okay I will be waiting for you mom, she said.

Okay, sweetie, love you, she said.

Love you, too mom, bye, she said.

Bye, she said, as Sabrina pressing the button ends her call with her mom.

We need to get out bed right now, my mom is on her way here, she said throwing the cover off and get out of bed, and then throws on some clothes.

You know baby you need to stop fib to your mom, and just tell that we just finishing making love and we were basking in the afterglow.

Sabrina looks at him and then said I will never tell my mom that. I do not want to hear about her and my dad you think that l I want them to know what we are doing. Alex chuckle.

Not funny Alex she said.

Yes it is baby mom is no fool Bri, she probably knows what we were doing, he said, get out of bed and throw on some clothes too.

Keep it up mister and no more sex, she said Alex had snap up and looks at her. Yeah Mr. Morgan I will hold sex from you maybe until after the baby is born.

She walk out of the bedroom down the staircase Alex chase after her, when they reach the bottom of the stairs he grab her from behind and said in husky, you know that you cannot resist me and the way I make love you. You will be begs me for it by the two day of the week.

Before smacks, her on the ass and then walk into the living room Sabrina said will see about that.

He turns on the TV and put on a movie, that was on one of the many moves channels that they had. He lay down on the couch. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Sabrina walk over to the door turning the locked unlocked the door and then she turn the doorknob opening the door.

Hi, mom come in on, she said open the door wide her mom to enter the house.

Hi, she said entering the house and Sabrina closes the door behind her then re-locked.

Linda took off her coat and Sabrina took her coat and hang up it in the hall closet. They walk into the living room and Linda saw her son in law lying on the couch.

Hi, Alex, she said politely, he turns his head to see his mother in law, and he said hi, back. Before turn, back to the movie that he is watching.

What is up, mom? She asked

Bri honey, I know that your dad can be stubborn at time very bossy and demanding, but we are looking out for your best interesting honey, you know that, she replied.

Sabrina sighs and said yes, mom I know that, but not I am not a little girl, anymore I am a grown woman who can make decisions by myself. And yes, I know to him Stephanie and I will always daddy's little girls to him, but mom you know this have to stop, right. I mean does your dad my grandpa treat you this way, no. you are 56 years old and he let you make your decision.

Linda know that Sabrina did have a good point there, her dad never treat her this way, he respect her and her decision, and her husband Vince need to start do the same thing respect his daughter and her decision.

Bri honey, I understand, believe me I do, but everything is so sudden honey that all. You go from being John's fiancée to get back together with Alex here, now you are having a baby and you got married honey. This have us your family puzzle and confused.

I know mom, but I know John, very well, and he would try anything and everything to get back together with me. Right now, I cannot forgive him especially when he promises me that he would never break my heart, and then he did that mom. I do not care what he says, he was hiding something and it was his cheating.

Linda look at her daughter and the way she is speak she sounding heartbroken over John cheating her on, She believe Sabrina sob story. Sabrina told her mom a very convincing story,

Mon you can understand cannot you, she said, in sad voice.

Yes, I can, honey, walking over to her and wrapping her arms around her. I will make your dad understand trust me baby.

I want to believe mommy, but sometime it hard especially with daddy, she said.

I know baby, but I am your mother I always sided with my children over him any days of the week you always come first, she said pulling back and she saw the sadness in her daughter blue eyes.

Thank you mommy, for understand me, and what has happens, in these last couple of weeks, she said,

Aw, your welcome honey, and listen to me anything you need for my grandbaby you let me and I will get for you, ok, she said.

Okay mommy, she said.

Good, now I will you aloe with your husband and let you tow finishing what you were doing before I call, she said with knowing smile.

Alex quipped in see I told you she know we what we are doing.

Oh, hush up you, she said.

Linda chuckles and said I was newlyweds too so I know how this go, she said

Mom, Sabrina said


	6. two different conversation

_Sabrina McMahon life _

Two different conversations

After Linda left Alex and Sabrina, alone she looks at her husband who was still lying on the couch. He looks back at her.

You know you are a very good lair baby. I mean I actually believe that sob story that you told her, he said.

Well, I need to convince her that John cheats on me, even though he did not cheat, she said.

Yeah, I know baby, you need to keep him safe, because of Stephanie's husband Paul threaten him. He said.

Yes, honey, she said walking to the couch and sat down. She added I can only hope that mom is able to convince dad to leave it alone and maybe he can accept that I am married to you, and having a baby with you.

And, if he doesn't accept our marriage or that we are having baby what then my love, he said moving next to her.

I don't know, and I really don't care what he thinks, my only concern is John's wrestling career is safe. But, I do have some pictures that I dummy up to make it looks like he cheat. She said sighing heavy leaning back.

Why you are sneak McMahon, he said, Sabrina looks at him and smile.

That right she said.

What if John refutes the pictures baby, he said.

That is his problem there is no way he can refute that, she said.

You thought of everything huh.

Yes.

Well I pray that this work out for you but I will be there to protect you from anyone, who tries to get near you, he said.

AW, my knight is shine amor, I love you, she said leaned toward him and he meet her half way and they share a sensual kiss.

Meanwhile the McMahon house, Linda was in the living room on her phone talking with Stephanie

Sabrina told me that John was hiding something and it was his cheat, she told Stephanie.

If that is the case, then it was wrong of me to accused Alex of being responsibility for the break up, of her and John she said.

Yes, it hurt me to see the hurt in her eyes Stephanie, I just want to punch John Cena dead in his mouth for her hurting especially when he promise her that he would never break her heart.

Well you are going to have get in line mom, because I will be the first to punch him for hurting my baby sister that way, when I specifically told him do not hurt her or you will be dealing with me, and he obviously didn't listen to me.

Apparently, not, the good thing is that she is away from him and she is back with Alex and he will respect and loving her the way she deserve to be Stephanie, she said.

Yes, mom, um we need to find out when she is due so that we can give her baby shower, mom she said.

Yes, maybe I can convince Alex to help us out there and telling us when she is due.

I am sure he willing to give us that information, she said.

Yeah I am sure he will, she said, just then Vince come through the door and he callout for her

I have to go Steph because your dad is home and he and I are going to have talk about Sabrina.

Okay mom, love you bye, she said.

Love you, too honey, bye she said ends her call.

I am in the livingroom honey, she called out, and he walks into the living room to see her sitting on the couch.

I went to your office and your secretary told me you left is everything okay with you? He asked walking over to the couch and sitting down next to her.

Yes, everything is fine with me. I went to see our daughter and talks to her on your behalf Vince, she replied

Oh, and what happens with bratty Sabrina, he said, leaning back.

Linda looks at him and said don't call her brat Vince.

Honey, Sabrina is acting like a brat right now, he said.

No she is not Vince you are the one who is being very stubborn right now actually the both of you are being stubborn right now. Anyway I spoke to her on your behalf but I also listen to her, and she had a good argument about what went down between her and John. All she is asking from us is support and understanding. She said.

Well I will not give her that support or understanding, when I know that she is still in love with John Cena. She lied to us about him cheating on her

Vince what if that is true that John did cheat on her, how you can aspect our daughter to be someone who cheats.

Linda don't be gullible right now, your daughter know how to manipulator you, he said

Then she learns that from you Vincent Sr. not only that Vince, she get her stubbornness from you too.

From me, he said.

Yes, you, I believe her, and I am going to support my daughter decision to broke off her engagement to John, and get back with Alex and then married him even though I am a little upset about that, but they are having baby together whether you approve or not. You need to accept her decisions Vince. You cannot make those decisions for her anymore she is a grown woman.

I don't have to accept anything Linda, I am her father and I know what is best for her, he bellow standing up and looks down at her wife. Linda stood up and looked at him with angry eyes.

Don't you dare raise your voice me Vince. I am not your child I am your wife.

Linda I am sorry but Sabrina is lying to you…. now I think that Alex had something to do with her breaking off her engaged to John. I think he did something to her, and she is scared of him don't you see that. We need to help her get away from him.

Vince you wrong there, all I seen from him is that he loving her there is something else going on here, but I do believe her story about John.

Linda I cannot accept what has going on, I can't just, he said.

Fine then we are sleeping apart until you accept Sabrina marriage to Alex you will not ruin my chance to be grandmother either Vince. And if you decide to cheat on me that will a big mistake mister, she said walking away from him and out of the living room.

Damn it, he said, sitting back down on the couch.


	7. Paul is at it yet again

_Sabrina McMahon life _

Paul threaten Matt Morgan wrestling career next

After Vince declaration that he will not accept Sabrina's marriage to Alex Morgan, he and Linda began sleeping apart. And he did not dare cheat on Linda, because he knew the consequence if he did and he was going to risk his marriage again like he has done in the past.

But the tension was there, between them, Linda was not happy with him for not accept Sabrina's marriage to Alex. Vince blames himself but he also blames Sabrina for the tension between him and Linda with her lies that she has told to them about her break up with her fiancé John Cena.

Meanwhile, Alex had told his wife don't go into the office until her dad accept their marriage, work from home, which Sabrina did, but she did go into the office, on Monday and Tuesday when she know that her dad was not going to be thee because he was on the road with WWE. And on those day that she did go into the office she got a lot of work done because her dad was not there to brother.

Linda calls her son in law up one day to talk to him about Sabrina's baby shower that she and Stephanie were going to have for Sabrina.

Hi, Alex this is Linda, she said, and Alex smile.

Hi, Linda how are you going today, he said, leaning back in his chair I his office...

I am good you.

I am doing well. What I can I do for my mother in law on this day? He asked, Linda smile too.

Well, are you at your office or are you at home Sabrina? She asked

I am at the office.

Oh, good then I can talk you about the baby shower that Stephanie and I are going to have for Sabrina.

Okay.

Well Stephanie and I figure that maybe you can secretly gave us information on what Bri is having once the doctor tell her it will be easy for everyone to busy babies gifts for her and the baby, she explains to him.

That sound like a great idea. um her next appoint is in June so maybe Doctor Cruz tell us what she is having them and I will call and tell you know, how does that sound, he said.

Sound good to me. Also try to find out her due date so that we can plan this baby shower accordingly, she said.

Sure thing, he said.

Great, bye Alex, she said.

Bye mom he said, as they hangs up the phone ending their calls.

Before WrestleMania 21 rolling around Sabrina was home working in her home office one day when the doorbell rang and she stood up from her chair walks out of her office and down the hallway to the front door. She unlocked the door then turns the doorknob opening the door to see Paul there and he did not look to happy.

He grabs her by her arm and said in dangerous you are pregnant with Cena's kid. Sabrina looks at him, before she can say anything her brother in law Matt had arrived and saw what is going on and he grab Paul by his neck.

Paul let go of Sabrina. Matt slam Paul up against the wall and say do not touch my sister in law again or I will break you in half, he said.

Sabrina is my sister in law too, Paul choked out.

I do not give damn keep your damn hands of my brother pregnant wife got it, asshole, he said in dangerous voice.

I can have ruins your wrestling career, he said in a harsh voice.

You even tries to have that done I will hunter you down and beat your ass with inch of your life, you won't able to do anything with Sabrina's sister Stephanie you will be useless to her. Now stay the hell away from Sabrina home, he said, letting Paul go.

Paul walk out of the house, then got back in his car and sped down the driveway and out.

You okay Bri, Matt said.

Yeah, thanks lot Matt, you arrive in the nickel of time there, I do not know he would have done to me, and my unborn child, she said, closing the door.

Your welcome, but I have to ask you what was there about though. He asked

It a long complicated story, she responds walking toward her office end Matt followed her.

Okay, I can understand long and complicated story Bri.

Okay but you have to promise not to say a word to anyone Matt, she isad.

I Matthew Jesus Morgan promise never to breath a word of what you tell me, he said with his hand on the bible that sat on Sabrina's desk.

Okay you just swear on the bible, so that tell me my secret will be safe with you for the time being.

Absolutely it will, he said.

Okay you know John Cena the guy who at shot the WWE Championship at WrestleMania.

Yes, I do know John.

Well, I began dating him while I was college after your brother and I were broking up by that slut of woman. Anyway, John and I had gotta engaged on New Year Eve 2004.

Couple of months ago, Matt said.

Yes and of course, Paul the asshole who is married to my sister Stephanie, become a threaten him and his wrestling career just like he threaten yours a few minutes ago. And he kept on threaten John's wrestling until I broke off my engaged. She said

Matt looks at her and says are you serious?

Yes I am serious was not going to have John's bright wrestling career derailed by that asshole. Any way deep in my heart, your brother Alex held a special place in my heart and I still love him,

First love are always going to holds a espcial place in someone heart Bri, he said.

I know, so after I broke off my engaged to John's I call Alex up and he come over we talk for hours on ends and we end up sleeping together. And as you know, I married him. I am trying to my ex-fiancé safe, but right now, my father is stubborn about it.

By the sound of Bri voice, your family does not know the truth.

No, they do not Matt it will be my word against his. I did what best for John, I have moved on with your brother and we having baby. Please Matt does not tell anyone that you know.

Hey I swear on the bible, my mom will kill me if she found out that I swore on the bible and then broke that promise, No worry yours secret is safe. Does my brother know?

Yes, Alex knows I told him.

WrestleMania 21 had finally arrived on April 3, 2005 it was Los, Angles California, at the Staple Center. Sabrina stay at home with her husband Alex in Greenwich Connecticut and they both watched WrestleMania 21.

Alex's Brother Matt Morgan who wrestling on the under name Xavier compete at WrestleMania 21, and he near won his match but no luck. Sabrina watched her ex-fiancé John Cena win the WWE Championship from JBL. And then she and Alex watched on as her brother in law Paul lose the World Heavyweight Championship to Batista and that ,made her smile that he was no longer the champion.

Sabrina avoids her dad at all cost, she did not want to fight him and get stress out. She did her job, and stays clear of him, which is good for her and her unborn baby. As the days pass by things were good for Sabrina, she manages to avoid he dad, and she start to show signs that she was pregnant with her first child.


	8. Sabrina tell Alex what happen

_Sabrina McMahon life _

Sabrina tell Alex

After WrestleMania was over Sabrina knows that she needs to Alex what had happens and she began to explains to him what had happen a couple of days ago. Alex was not happy hearing what that asshole did to his pregnant wife, but he was grateful that his brother Matt arrived in time to save Sabrina form that asshole.

Alex make the decision to hire bodyguards for Sabrina and have them watching over her and to make sure that asshole cannot come near her during her pregnancy.

Sabrina hugs him and said that I was so sacred babe I did not know what he was going do to me and ours unborn baby.

Alex held her, and said I am sure you were scare baby.

He demands to know if I was pregnant with Cena kid. He is worried that I might be, she said pulling back to looks at him. .

Of course, he is because that destroys everything he did to get you to walk away from Cena. If you were having Cena's baby, mean that he reenter your life, and there is nothing that he can do to stop that from happening.

Yes true.

However, you and I know that you are carrying my baby and not Cena.

Yes, I am carrying a Morgan baby, she said, with smile on her face. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

Mmm. He moaned and then they separate and he said, I love you, baby.

I love you, too, babe, she said.

I hope Matt's character had a match with that asshole someday and he beat his ass down and send a directly to message stay the hell away from my sister in law or suffered the consequence that I will dish out for her, he said, with smirk. Sabrina notices her husband smirking.

I see that smirk Mr. Morgan.

Smirk. Hey, I have every right smirk, he said.

I did not say you did not have the right to smirk.

He need to be grateful that I am not in WWE because there would be nothing stop me from seriously hurt him, permanently, he said.

Well I am glad that you are not a WWE Superstar, because I do not need to worry about your livelihood too. I love waking up next to you every morning, she said.

Alex smile and said, well I loved waking up with you too baby. He lean in and kissed her the kiss soon deepened.

They were involved a full blow made out session on the couch. Alex pulls out of the kiss and look at her she looking at him and he notices the seductive smile she had on her face.

You do think that you are slick huh, he said, in husky voice, and Sabrina's hands were busy slid the t-shirt up his body.

Who me, slick, I have no idea what you are talking about babe, she said, as Alex pulled t-shirt over his head.

Yeah you baby, who else is there, he said.

True, but less talking and more action hubby, she said lean in back captures his lips and then lay down on the couch bring Alex with her.

They strip away what was lefts on their bodies and began to making love on the couch... Alex entered Sabrina and she moaned softly. Alex slowly being to make love to her, and she moaned out his name and then his thrusts become on fast and deeper as they make love on the couch. Sabrina raking her manicure fingernails downs his back, which turns him even more.

Two and half hours later they were laying tangled on the couch, basking once again the afterglow but this time they didn't have to worry about anyone interrupt them because Sabrina's family was on the west coast for WrestleMania.

Sabrina sighs and then said you definitely know how to make a woman feels satisfied Mr. Morgan. Alex smile

There is only one woman who can count on being treated this way for the rest of her life! He exclaimed

Yeah do I know her, she said lifting her head and looks at him.

Yes, you do, she is sexy and has one hell of sexy body, he said, in husky voice.

She does sound similar to me, she said, sliding her hand down his body.

Well I hope she does sound similar to you, because she is you baby, he said, Sabrina smile then lean in and kissed him gently the lips. When she pull back and looks into his blue eyes.

I love you Alex, she said, and he smile again, he never got tired of hearing her say I love you.

I love you, too, baby, he said.


	9. Sabrina daily routine

_Author Notes: I am having a problem uploaded chapters for my stories. I do not how long it will take for the problem to be fix. _

_Sabrina McMahon_

Alex hires some bodyguards to watch over his pregnant wife when even he is not around. Sabrina continues to work from home except for days that she would goes into the office do to some work. On the days that she went into the office she get lots of work done, like when she is at home she get work done, no one to bother her, well namely her dad who is being stubborn and his constantly persistence of her being in love with John Cena. Her mom, sister, brother and sister in law began to accept her marriage to Alex but Vince would accept it.

When Mother's Day roll around, Sabina spend Mother's day with her mother in law instead of her own mom, because she did not want to get into fight with her dad. She had called her mom to wish her happy Mother's Day and Linda thanks her for the flowers and the gift that she sends her. Sabrina told her she is welcome. The next day Sabrina treats her mom to a belated Mother's Day lunch and they had a lovely time together.

As the days continues to pass by Sabrina's baby bump got large and large and more noticeably. One week later, Sabrina was at the WWE Headquarter working when her mom walks into her office with someone behind her. Linda then introduced Brie Bella to her daughter who she just hired to work in the marketing department with Sabrina. She smile and shook hands with Brie Bella. Linda left them alone to get to know one another. They have got know one another, and they began working side by side, and Brie learns a lot from Sabrina.

Brie was also looking for apartment and Sabrina had made suggesting to her and then help her get apartment in her in laws apartment building that they owned. Sabrina made arrangements with her brother in law who ran the apartment building about first and last month rent for Brie, who had just start working at the company. Matt told her not to worry he make sure nothing happens to her. Brie was grateful to Sabrina for helping her out with finding a better place live than where she was currently living now. Sabrina told her no problem. They had become good friends, and Brie has got to know Stephanie along with Kathleen McMahon. The four of them would nag out together in Greenwich, CT. As May turns to June, Sabrina baby bump continues to grow and one day Stephanie saw her sister standing by the copy machine. She notice that Sabrina baby bump was large and she wonders if she is carrying twins. When Linda spots her quietly walked over to her.

Stephanie what are you doing? She asked softly.

I am watching Sabrina mom. Um mom, when you were pregnant with Vincent and me were you big, she replied.

Um at the time that I was pregnant, with you and Vincent he was hiding behind you. Why are you asking me that for, you cannot have twins because you were twin, she said.

I know that mom, but Sabrina is looking very big mom, she said, as Linda looks at her daughter who is standing by the copy machine.

No, way Steph, Sabrina is not having twins. If I had twins it usual skips a generation that means my grandchildren would have twins, she said.

I do not know mom, look at her, she is way big than Marissa and Kathleen were during their pregnancy mom.

It cannot be Steph, she said softly, as they watch Sabrina comes their way.

Hi, she said with smile on her face.

Hi, they said together.

Is everything ok? She asked

Everything is good sweetie, we were talking about the PPV Vengeance that is happen in two weeks, Linda replied

Oh, ok, well if you will excuse me I have a doctor appoints, she said walking away from them.

Could today be the day that she might found out what she is having? She said

Could be today she is five month pregnant but if not today maybe in the next two months, she said

Sabrina left headquarter and met Alex outside they got back in his car, and he drove away from the headquarters in Stamford, CT, and head toward Sabrina's doctor office for her appoint. When they arrive at the doctor office, Alex parked the car in a spot in front of the office and then they exit the car and walk toward the doctor office. They went inside the office where Sabrina signs in and then they walk into the waiting room and sat down in some chairs. They wait for Sabrina name to be calls.

Twenty-five minutes later the nurse called out Sabrina name and Alex help her out of the chair and then walks out of the waiting room and followed the nurse into examine room. Sabina climbs onto the examine table where the nurse took Sabrina blood pressure, and then weighs her too and notice that she is gains weigh, which was good because the baby is get the nurture from their mom. Sabrina climbs back onto the examine table and the nurse walk out of the examine room and then about five minutes late Dr. Cruz came walking into the examine room looking at Sabrina's chart.

She greets them with a hello and they greet her back. She then began examine Sabrina and of course, she was in good health. She then had Sabrina laid down on the table and lift up her maternity blouse that she was wearing. Dr. Cruz squeeze some gel on Sabrina baby bump and then she grab the scanner place it on the Sabina baby bump and then began to move it around while looking at the monitor.

Is everything okay Dr. Cruz? Alex asked

Yes, everything is fine Mr. Morgan, the babies are doing fine, she replied, as Sabrina, Alex looks at each other, and they had stunning look on their faces.


	10. The Morgan twins

_Sabrina McMahon life _

The Morgan twins

Everything is okay Mr. Morgan the babies are doing just fine, she replied, as Sabrina and Alex look at each other they had stun look on their faces.

Alex and Sabrina both look back at Dr. Cruz and asked simultaneously did you just say babies Dr. Cruz. They think they are hearing wrong. However, they are not hearing wrong, Dr. Cruz clear say the babies are doing fine.

Yes, I say babies, you are having twins Sabrina, she announced proudly.

Sabrina was in disbelief and said it cannot be Dr. Cruz my mom had twins my brother Vincent Jr. and sister Stephanie it usual skip generation.

Yes, that is true, but you are definitely having twins. Here looks she said, as she turns the monitor toward them so they could see the twins on the screen.

Sabrina and Alex look at the screen there on the screen was their twins.

See here, here is one twin and here is the other twin. Moreover, listen to their heartbeat, she said, pressing a button and the sound of two heartbeat filled the examine room.

Oh, my, ours twins heartbeat, Sabrina said, with tears in her eyes.

Wow, two very strong hear beat, Alex said.

Yes, Mr. Morgan, two strong heartbeats indeed. Now everything is look good with the twins they are both growing and are very health, Dr. Cruz said.

Um by any change can you tell the sex of the twins, Dr. Cruz? Sabrina asked.

Um… let me see here. She said, turning the monitor back and began to looks to if she can tell the sexes of the Morgan twins. Well, it looks like you are having a boy and girl. She announced.

A boy and girl, she said.

Yes, a little boy and a little girl are on the way, she said

I am definitely taking after my mom here, she had twins and now I am having twins, she said with smile. Alex smile and kissed her pm he head.

Yes, you are baby, he said.

Yes are you Sabrina, Dr. Cruz, said, presses another button and the the sonogram print out some pictures, and Dr. Cruz wrote on them the Morgan twins a boy and girl. And, then she hand them to Alex, the proud daddy's and he looks at them, and smile proudly.

Alex looks up at Dr. Cruz and asks um do you know Sabrina's due date?

Well, let me see here, she said, look back the monitor again. The Morgan twins could enter the world the beginning of October. Say around the third or fourth of October.

What a happy birthday for my mom if the twins were born on her birthday Oct. 4, Sabrina said, sitting up.

Aw, that would be a lovely birthday presents her grandkids share the same birthday as her, Dr. Cruz said.

Yes it would be, Alex said.

Okay, Sabrina your next Doctor Appoint is in August. August 20, 2005, to be exactly, Dr. Cruz said.

Okay Dr. Cruz, thank you she said.

You are welcome, she said before walking out of the examine room lave Alex and Sabrina alone.

Twins, she said look at him and he smile.

Yep. A little boy and girl are on their way, he said.

Two babies, I do not know if we are ready for two babies' honey, she said.

Hey, we will be ready to handle the twins when they arrived in four months, do not doubt yourself Sabrina, he said.

I am not honey but two babies, that is double the works and everything that go along with twins. My mom probably had a hard time with Vincent Jr. and Stephanie. And my dad was hardly home and then add me on top of them four years later, she had her works cut off for herself, she said.

Yes, she did but she survives and raise four children one who I happen to be married too. And, I will be right there with you the entire time I am not going anywhere, I do not have to travel anywhere. We are team and we are in this together, ok.

Ok. I love you Alex she said.

Good and I love you too baby, he said, leans in and kissed her.

Alex help Sabrina off the examine table and then they walked out of the examine room, and out of the doctor office. They got back in Alex's car then he slid the key into the ignition turns it starting the car. Alex pulled away from the Doctor Cruz office and drove toward home.

Mom is being to be shock when she found that I I am carrying twins, Sabrina said Alex chuckles.

Yes, she will he said pulling into the driveway and drove up to the house.


	11. Sabrina & Alex tell Linda

_Sabrina McMahon _

Sabrina and Alex tell Linda

Sabrina and Alex got out of the car and walk toward the house, where Sabrina pull out of the house key then slid the key into the lock then turn the key unlocked the door then she turns the doorknob opened the door they walks inside the house.

Alex closed the door then relocked door and then their walk into the living room over to the couch and sat down on the couch. Sabrina reaches into her purse and pull out her phone.

Calling mom, Alex said.

Yes, she said scrolling through the phone numbers that were in her phone, and found the number that she was looking touch screen and the phone began dial her mom's phone. The phone began rang, and a few minutes later she heard her mom voice.

Hi, honey, she said.

Hi, mom, she said.

How did the doctor go? She asked

Everything went well the baby is finem health and growing every day. Um are you busy right now? She replied

No, I am not busy, she said

Oh, good, um can you come over to the house because Alex and I have a picture of sonogram of your grandbaby, she said.

Sure, I will be right over, she said.

Okay mom seen you soon, bye she said

Bye honey, she said as they ends they call.

Mom on her way over, he said.

Yes, she is on her way over, to find out that I am having twins, she said.

Hey, mom will be just fine after she found out that we are having twins, he said.

Yea, I hope, she said.

A few minutes later Linda arrived at the house park her car and then she step out of the car then walk toward the house where she push the doorbell Alex stood up from the couch and walking out of the livingroom to the front door. He unlocked the door and the turn the doorknob open the door revealing his mother in law.

Hi, mom comes on in, he said, opening the door wide for her to enter. She walks into the house and he closed the door behind her.

Hi, Alex, where is my beautiful pregnant daughter, she said, he smile.

Bri is in the livingroom, he said they walking into the livingroom.

Sabrina looks up to see her mom and husband walking into the livingroom.

Hi, honey, Linda, said walking over to the couch lean down and kissed Sabrina on the cheek.

Hi, mom, she said as Linda sat down next to her.

Sabrina hand her a picture of the twins, and Linda looks at the picture of her grandbaby and that when she saw there was two babies in the picture and read the bottom of the picture Morgan's twins. Linda looks up at them with a stun look on her face.

Mom are you okay. Alex asked

Yes, I am fine Alex. Twins Sabrina, you are having twins. She replied in disbelief.

Yes, mom I am having twins, she replied.

I am in shock, she said

That make two of us, mom. When Dr. Cruz told us that I am having twins, I did not want to believe her either, Alex and I looks at each other and then looks back at her and asked her to repeat herself. And she told us that I am pregnant with twins, she explains.

Wow, my baby is having twins too. You are taking after me that is for sure, she said, Alex chuckle.

Yes, I am mom, she said.

What are you having twins boys, girls or boy and girl? She asked

Well, are you looking at your grandson and granddaughter, I having a little boy and girl just like you mom, she said smile.

Wow, a little boy and girl, is on the way, she said.

Yes, mom the twins are due in the beginning of October, she said.

No specific day in October just the beginning October She asked

Yes, Dr. Cruz said any day in the beginning of October, the twins will be born; she replied want to surprise her mom. The twins are due on Linda's birthday.

The beginning of October is better than be born Halloween at the end of the month, she said.

True most kids like to trick or treat on Halloween instead of going to a birthday party, she said.


	12. Alex & Sabrina tell his parents

_Sabrina McMahon _

Sabrina &amp; Alex tell his parents

After Linda find out about that Sabrina was having twins she went home. Alex call his parents to come over so that they could tell them the good news about the twins that will be arrived for four months' time. Jason and Samantha come over to the house Alex let them into the house they walk in the livingroom where Sabrina was still on the couch.

Hi, Bri, they said unison.

Hi, mom and dad, she said, as they comes to her and they lean down and she kisses them on the check.

How did the doctor Bri? Samantha asked

Good, I am in good health and so is the baby. In fact, Alex and I have something to tell you, she replied.

Yea. And what is that? Jason asked

Well dad, my beautiful wife there, is carrying twins, he replied, as Jason and Samantha look at them.

Jason and Samantha said simultaneous twins.

Yes, mom and dad, I am carrying twins she said, with smile.

Wow congratulation, Jason and Samantha said.

Thank you, Alex and Sabrina said.

And when are you due Bri? Samantha asked

Sometime in the beginning in October, Sabrina replied.

Meanwhile at the McMahon house Linda arrive home and then walk into the house and she found Vince home early from the office early. She greet him with a hello and he said hello back.

She reach into her purse pull out her phone and walk into the livingroom walk to the couch and sat down the couch began looked through her phone for Stephanie number, and then she hit speed dial and the phone began to dial Stephanie's number. Vince walk into the livingroom sat down on the couch.

Linda heard Stephanie's voice, hi mom.

Hi, Steph, she said.

What is up mom? She asked

What is up is that I found out what Sabrina's is having, she replied

Really, mom, what is she having? She asked

You remember early when you and I were talking about Sabrina and how big she looks. She replied, as Vince tries not to pay attention but he could not help himself and listen but reading the newspaper.

Yes, I remember.

Well you were spot on honey, your sister is having twins, she replied, Stephanie was shock.

What, mom. I was kidding early, she said.

I know that but I have the proof that she is having twins, a little boy and girl, are on their way, she said.

Wow mom, she is definitely taking after you that is for sure, she isad.

Yes, she is, I could not believe it Steph. I was in shocking as I look at the sonogram that she hand me.

Wow, my baby sister is having twins, she must be excited mom, she said.

I do not know she look in shock to me, as she was telling what her Doctor was telling them. She and Alex were stun and they had to ask Dr. Cruz to repeat herself, she said, as Stephanie chuckle.

I bet they were stuns by the news of Sabrina being pregnant with twins, mom. I bet she look just as if you did when you found out that you were having Vincent and me, she said chuckling.

Ha, ha, very funny Stephanie Marie, she said in motherly tone of voice.

I know mom. Any due date, for the Morgan twins so that we can plan her baby shower. She asked

Well according to Dr. Cruz, the Morgan twins are due in the beginning of October, she replied.

Beginning of October, well then we can have her baby shower, sometime in August, mom, she said.

Yes, SummerSlam is on August 21, 2005, which is in Washington DC. So that weekend either before or after SummerSlam would be good, she will be seven months pregnant with the twins, she said.

Yes, sound good to me, the one place we cannot have the baby shower is at your house because a certain father is being stubborn, she said.

Oh, yes, you we can have it here this is my house, just as much as is it his. And if I want to have my daughter baby shower here I am going to it, he said.

Okay, mom. Maybe we should talks with Alex's mom Samantha she is going what to be part of the baby shower for her grandkids, too, she said.

Yea um, I will get in contract with her without Sabrina knows and she and I will talk about the baby shower for ours grandkids, she said.

Sound good mom, let me knows what you and Samantha talks about the baby shower okay, she said.

Okay sweetie bye, she said.

Bye mom, she said, as they ends the call. Linda press the button then place her phone the coffee table.

She look over at Vince who was hiding by the newspaper, she know he was listen to her conversation with Stephanie.

Vince I know that you heard everything that I say to Stephanie, she said, as Vince lowered the newspaper, and look over at his wife who was sitting on the opposite side of couch.

I was not listening to you talk to ours daughter Stephanie about Sabrina pregnancy, he said.

You aspect me to believe that, she said.

Yes, I do. He said

Well I do not believe it. I know that you were listening to me talk to Stephanie. You know that Sabrina is having twins a boy and girl and that she is due in the beginning of October, which is only four months away, she said.

It still does not change what I know, and that is that Sabrina is in love with John Cena, he said.

Give that up already Vince, she is in love with Alex and is his wife not John Cena.

No, I will not give that up Linda, I know it to be true.

Vince you need to accept that Sabrina married Alex and not John.

No, I will not accept her marriage to Alex.

Then you are going to miss everything then I am not going to miss out on ours grandbabies that will be born in four months, she said standing up from the couch and then walk out of the livingroom.

Vince stubborn is at an all-time high right now, he is not willing to accept Sabrina's marriage to Alex Morgan, he continue to harp on the fact that Sabrina might still be in love with John. He is willing to risk not seeing his grandbabies after they are born in four months.


	13. Linda goes to see Samantha

_Sabrina McMahon _

Linda goes to see Samantha

Linda was determined to throw her daughter Sabrina a baby shower at her home, no matter what. However, she also knows that her daughter did not need stress too and right now Vince caused stress. She was not going to let him ruin her chance seeing her grandchildren.

Linda calls Samantha up and asks her if she was busy now, and she told her not busy at all just looking over some paper. She asks if she could meet with her to talks about throwing a baby shower for Sabrina. Samantha responds sure come to my office and we will talk about a baby shower for Sabrina.

Linda told her she world be right over, then she left and head over to Samantha office. When she arrives at the office parked her car then got out of her car walks into the office building and took the elevator up to the top floor. They met at Samantha's office they sat at the table in her office.

How you have been Linda? Samantha asked

I am good. You? Linda replied.

I have been good too. I was going to call you and talk to you about having a baby shower for Sabrina, she said

We mother think alike, she said laughing and Samantha laughs with her.

I guess we do. Any specific place where we should throws Sabrina's baby shower. She asked

Well, I thought about having the baby shower at my house, but after doing some thinking Sabrina does not needs stress and my husband cause her stress right now, she replied.

Okay so your house is out how about my house then, that way Vince does not cause Sabrina any stress, she said.

Your house would be perfect that way Vince will not show up and bother her, during her baby shower for the twins, she said, leaned back in the chair.

Good my house it is. What day are we going to have the baby shower for Sabrina? She asked

Either Saturday August 13, 2005, or Saturday August 27, 2005, she replied.

Okay. Pick a day and let me know, she said.

All right.

I am still reeling from the news yesterday, she said.

You were I was stun when I looks at the picture that Bri gave me. I remember a conversation that I had with my parents, after told them that I was having twins, my mom told me it skip usually generation, so I thought one day one of my grandchildren would have twins I never thought that one of my kids would be having twins.

I know my great grandmother had twins, and I thought to myself one day I am going to twins, but I did not have any twins. I know that one of my kids would have twins.

Therefore, it skips you and looks Alex and Sabrina are having the twins, she said, Samantha smile.

Yea, I know. Linda, my son Alex loved Sabrina very much he has no agenda if that is what Vince is thinking here.

I know Samantha I have seeing how much he love Bri.

When that girl break them up he was heartbroken and he didn't dated anyone, he actually told his dad and I that he can only hope that someday he and Sabrina would get back together, and it has happens.

Linda smile and then said, I know but them get back together is so sudden, Samantha, she said.

Yes, I do. Jason and I accept they explanation on get marriage. I was a little disappoints on miss out on seeing them get marrying. We are incredible happy that they are back together.


	14. Vince tries to pay Alex off

_Sabrina McMahon _

Vince tries to pay of Alex

Vince is so determine to get Alex Morgan out of his daughter life, Sabrina that he is willing to pay him off to do just that. This just might backfire on Vince. He does not want to accept that Sabrina is in love with Alex and is married to him and that they are having the twins together. He believes that Sabrina is still in love with John Cena.

Vince is not going to stop until he gets Sabrina back with John. All of this is just friction his relationship with Sabrina by constant harp on that she might still is in love with John. Especially when she has made it very clear that, she is in love with Alex.

He believe that Alex is threatening his daughter but the fact is that his other son in law Paul Levesque is doing all the threatening not Alex.

Sabrina was upstairs napping while Alex was downstairs looking on online at some baby's furniture for the twins that were going to be born in exactly four months from right now. He was going to surprise Sabrina with the baby's furniture. He is about to call the baby furniture store and order the two set of babies furniture for the twins, when the doo bell rang, he close his laptop stood up from the couch.

He walks out of the living room to the front door and turns the locked unlocking the door then he turns the doorknob and opening the door to reveal his father in law Vince McMahon standing there.

Hello Vince, please come on in, he said, opened the door wide for him to enter the house. Vince enters the house and Alex close the door behind him.

We need to talk Alex, he said walking into the livingroom and Alex just shakes his head and then walks into the livingroom where Sabrina's dad is.

What is there that we need to talk about Vince? He asked walking around him and then turns to face him.

You walking away from my daughter Sabrina Vince replied, Alex looking at him as if he was crazy.

Vince no disrespect here, but you are crazy I am not going to walking away from Sabrina especially seeing that she is carrying my twins, he said.

How much money it will take you to divorce Sabrina and let her be free to married John Cena, he said.

Vince there is no amount of money in the world that is going to get me to divorce Sabrina, it will not happen. Sabrina and I are in love again and you need to accept it that, he said.

I will not accept your marriage to my daughter. I believe that you threatening her.

What? Are you out of your cotton picking mind Vince. I did not threatening Sabrina to get back together me, he said

Yes, you did Alex. How does 30 million sound to you huh, he said, loud enough that his voice wake up Sabrina upstairs and she got out of the bed walk out of the bedroom down staircase.

Vince you need to stop I just told you there is no amounts of money that will make me walk away from Sabrina I love her too.

Fine, then how does forty millions dollar Vince said, not realizing that Sabrina is hearing him trying to buy off her husband Alex. At that, moment Sabrina made her presence knows.

What in the hell are you doing dad, She said, walking into the living room. Vince was startle by her voice.

Sabrina what are you doing here? He asked

I lived here this is my house. Now answer me, what you are doing, bribing my husband to leave me, she replied.

It was not like that Bri honey, he said, trying to cover up his bribing of Alex.

Really, it sure sounded like you were trying to bribing him, she said, walking over to where they were standing.

It was not honest.

Do not use the word honest, especially how you had been acting as of late. All you done is constantly bring my ex John Cena. I am married to Alex here and we are having twin's dad. There is no going backward, I am in love with Alex and he is in love with me too, you need to accept this. In addition, I do not want to hear that you will not accept this.

No, Sabrina I will accept this, and I am your father

Yes, you are but right now you are acting like asshole, get out of my house, she said.

This is my house Sabrina I bought this house for you, not him. I do not want to him here, he bellow

You did not buy the house alone my mom contributes some money there too.

You have because problems between your mom and me, we are currently sleeping apart thanks to you, he said.

No not my doing dad, that is your fault because of the way you are acting, she said.

Samantha and Linda walk into the house and they hear arguing going on in the living room when Linda hear Vince say something very mean and vicious to Sabrina.

Right now I wish you were never born Sabrina then I would not have these problems, he said, Sabrina's knees gave out and Alex caught his wife.

Vince, Linda said,


	15. Linda scolds Vince

_Sabrina McMahon _

Linda scolds Vince

Samantha and Linda walk into the house that when they hear arguing going on in the living room and then Linda hear Vince say something very mean and vicious to Sabrina.

Right now I wish you were never born Sabrina then I would not have these problems, he said, Sabrina's knees gave out and Alex caught his wife.

Vince, Linda said walking over to him and he knew he was in trouble with his wife.

Samantha rushes over to help her son with Sabrina they sat her down on the couch. Samantha knee down and talk to her are you okay Bri. She asked softly.

Yes mom I am fine, she replied.

What is the matter with you huh, Linda yelling at him. How can you say something like that to your daughter? Answer me.

She has cause problems between us, he said.

No, she has not you cause the problems between us, because of your stubborn attitude, and not accept her marriage to Alex. She said.

I do not have to accept anything that she does or says. I am her father and I know what is best her and he is not best for her, John Cena is.

Really, you are her father you just told her that you wish she were never born, she said.

I was angry with her

Why don't you tell her the real reasons you are were here, Sabrina spoke up. Linda turns around and looked at her daughter.

What happened, honey? She asked walking over to her and knee down in front of her.

I was upstairs napping when I was woke up by his voice, and I got out of bed walk out of the bedroom down the staircase when I overheard my own father tries to pay off my husband to leaved me. And that when I made my presence knows, he tries to cover it up. When I told him to leave my home, he is that this is his home that he bought it for me not Alex she explains to her mom and mother in law what had happened before they arrive at the house.

Oh, really he says that of you. He knows damn well that I contribute money to buying you this house as a graduate gift. She said, standing up and turns toward Vince again

Linda before you go and yell at me some more,

Shut up Vince right now, because the more you talk you stuck your foot in your mouth. We both purchase this house for her as a graduation gift. It is now her house, she said.

Linda it is still my house, he said.

No, it is not your house it is Sabrina she does not pay us rent. I don't ever want to hear you say this is your house, again or that she is still in love with John. She is in love with Alex again and they are married and having twins. Now I want you to apology to our daughter, she said.

And if I don't apology, he said

You don't want to know the answer to that, just apology,

No, I won't apology. I know what is best or her, and is not him, it is John Cena he said.

Alex had enough of Vince and him constantly bringing up John Cena name in his presence.

Enough Vince, he said, Vince looks at him. I heard enough of you bringing up this John Cena name in my presence he cheats on Sabrina.

Like you haven't cheated on her, he said.

I didn't cheat on her, that girl lied so that she could break Sabrina and I up so that she can have me, but I did not dated her, I stay single and then my first love called me up. We talks for hours and I told her exactly what had happen she believe me and we get back together. At least I am not with Sabrina to climbs the corporate ladder I work for my family.

Sabrina was proud of her husband for tell her dad that he didn't married her for her last name McMahon. She knows that Paul married Stephanie for they last name. Samantha was very proud of her son for standing up for himself, even again Vince McMahon.

Here is something that you should know; your other son in law put his hands on my pregnant wife.

What? Linda said. Vince looks at him and wondering if he was lying.

Paul come here, grabs my pregnant wife, and demands to know if she was carrying Cena's baby, thanks god my brother Matt show up and save her from him and then he threaten his wrestling career.

The twins are Cena Sabrina. You were going to hide them from him.

Vince the twins are mine not Cena.

When John and I had sex, we always used a condom these twins are Alex's babies not John

I still don't believe that Paul wouldn't never do that Vince said.

Oh yeah, that right don't believe me, Alex said.

Sabrina is that true. Linda asked

Yes, mom, it is true, Paul was here right before WrestleMania 21. I was so thankful that my brother in law Matt show up I don't know what he would have done to baby and me.

Samantha finally spoke up and said Linda no disrespect but keep your other in law away from Sabrina, or I will filed for protection of order from her, my son and our unborn grandbabies.

No worry Samantha I will handle it, Vince we are leaving she said,

Bye honey, she said walking over to Sabrina and lean down and kissing on the cheek.

Bye mom she said

Bye Alex, Linda said, kissing him on the cheek and then she kissed Samantha goodbye, before she and Vince walk out of the livingroom and then out of the house.


	16. Discussing what they heard

_Sabrina McMahon _

Discussing what they heard

After walking out of Sabrina's home Linda and Vince went straight home, to talking what they heard from their son in law Alex. When they arrived home, drove up their massive driveway and park their cars, and then got out of their respective car, Stephanie was standing outside of their home.

Linda wonders what her daughter as doing there. Their walked toward her and she see them coming her way she try to put on a brave face. She greets them and they greets her back before Vince unlocked the door turn the doorknob and open the door and they walk inside the house. Linda closed the door behind them and she relocked it.

What is up Stephanie? Linda asked

Um, I need to talk to you about something, she replied walking into the living room and they look at each other and then walked into the livingroom and found her siting on the couch. She looks upset.

What is going on Stephanie? Vince asked, as they walk over to the couch and sat down on either side of her.

I overheard my husband talking on the phone with someone and he say that everything has gonna according to his plans.

His plans, they asked.

Yes, his plans and then he told this person, now all he has to do now he get me pregnant and nothing will happen to him, if and when they found out what he has done, she replied Linda look at Vince over Stephanie and he knows exactly what she was think.

Vince are you think what I am thinking. She asked

Yes, I am, he replied, as Stephanie looks at her parents.

What you are talking about, she said.

We just found out that Paul put his hands on your sister, He said.

He did what she said.

Paul went to Bri house right before WrestleMania 21 he grabs her arm and demands to know if she was carrying John Cena's baby. Thankful her brother in law Matt show up and save her. In addition, Paul threaten his wrestling career, Linda explain to Stephanie.

Oh, really who is the hell does he think he is, going over and demands to what who baby she is carrying.

All of this is makes sense now, he said Linda and Stephanie looks at him.

What are you talking about? They asked him.

I am talking about everything that has happens in recent months, with Sabrina. He must have threatens one of them. And, my money is on Sabrina. That son of bitch, he is behind what has happens, he said standing up from the couch.

That mean he is responsible for her breaking off her engaged to John, Linda said.

Yes, and I own Alex an apology and Sabrina too. I should have never says to her that I wish she never was born. He said as Stephanie look at him with stun looks on her face.

You told Sabrina that you wish she have never born, she said

Yes… but now thinking about what Alex told us and then listening to you Steph, it makes sense now. Paul Levesque married you because he has agenda and that agenda is to get his hands on the family business. That will never happen.

You gotta that right honey, Linda said.

Well, I need to have my attorney draw up divorce papers because I do not want to be married him. I thought he loved me, for me but that was all lie, no he loved the name McMahon and everything that come along with it.

Oh, Stephanie we sorry, Linda said.

Don't be mom, I accept his marriage proposal not you or dad. But he has a lot of nerve getting involved in Sabrina's personal life. I bet he was jealous, that way he did what he did,

You could be right there princess, Vince said, sitting down on the couch.

Um is it ok if I stay here until I could find a place of my own? She asked

Of, course you can stay here, that way we can planned Sabrina's baby shower for the twins, she replied.

I still cannot believe that Sabrina is carrying she certainly take after you Linda, he said with smile.

That we both can agree on dad, Sabrina is all you mom, she said sliming too.

Linda you can have her baby shower here that if you were planning on that, he said.

Well, I was and then I thought it, and then I meet with Samantha we agree on her house, because you and your attitude, but now that has all change.

You know even if we asks Sabrina to tell us the truth, she might not, Stephanie said.

Yeah that is a strong possibility, she take after me but she has your stubborn streak there Linda said.

Oh, how I know, he said.


	17. register Sabrina at babies store

_Sabrina McMahon _

They register Sabrina at babies store

Vince decides to wait a couples of days before he apology to Sabrina and Alex for his actions. While he waited to apology Stephanie was busy she had contract her lawyer and ask her to draws up divorce papers for her because she was divorcing her husband Paul.

She knew he was not going to be happy when he receive the divorce papers but she didn't care she want him out of her life, after hearing that he married because of her last name McMahon.

While her lawyer is draws up the divorce papers, Stephanie moved her things out of the house she shared with him and moved back in with her parents until she found a place of her own.

Meanwhile the baby shower plans were coming along, nicely. Linda register Sabrina at baby R Us, while Samantha register her at the baby gaps for baby clothes and other babies accessories for the twins two every things they were going to need for the twins.

Linda had told Samantha Vince has change his tune and Samantha was shocked at first and then ask her what had happens. And, of course, Linda told her what made him change his tune, Samantha was happy that Vince had finally come around and is going to accept his daughter marriage to her son Alex.

Back at the Morgan home, Alex was showing Sabrina the babies' furniture that he picks out for the twins.

Oh, honey the babies' furniture is beautiful, she said, looking at the babies furniture on the laptop.

You like it. He asked

Like, I loved the babies' furniture baby, thank you, she said leaned over and gently kissing him on the lips.

Your welcome my love, he said in husky voice.

Alex called the baby store and ordered the babies furniture for their twins that would be born in four months. While Alex was busy ordered the babies' furniture for the twins Sabrina stood up from the couch walked out of the livingroom and head for the kitchen, because she was thirsty.

She walks inside the kitchen over to the fridge pull the fridge door open grab, a bottle water and close the fridge door. Then she opens the bottle of water took a long sip of water. After having a sip of her water she walked out of the kitchen and back toward the livingroom went inside over to the couch and sat down next to Alex who was still on the phone with baby store.

Once he was finishes his called with baby store, then he touches, the screen of his phone and placed the phone on the coffee table.

Is everything okay honey? She asked

Yeah, baby they were taking down all of ours information and where to deliver the babies' furniture, he replied leaned back.

Ah yes, I thought something was wrong, she said

Nope baby, the ordered has been place and the babies' furniture will arrive in a couple of weeks, before the twins are born, in October, he said.

Okay… um maybe we should talk about babies' names for ours son and daughter, she said.

Okay, what should we name our son when he is born in four months? He asked

Um, how does Alexander Joshua, sound to you, she replied.

After me, he said looking at her.

Yes, little Alexander Joshua Jr. she said

Aw, I am honor to have my son name after me.

Good and how about ours daughter? I always loved your grandmother name Lila.

Okay. How does Lila Alexandria, sound to you, he said.

It sound beautiful baby, she said kissing him again.

Alexander Joshua and Lila Alexandria Morgan, he said.

Hmm-mmm, Little Alex and Lila Morgan, she said.

Back at the McMahon Vince and Stephanie were looking at a babies stuffs online to see what they can purchase for the twins...

I think your mom and I should buy Sabrina and Alex strollers for the twins, he said, while looking at the strollers.

Sound good but before you go and purchase anything talk to mom first, Stephanie said.

I will. You know when mom was telling you that Sabrina was expecting twins, I nearly choke on my saliva, he said, as Stephanie looks up at him.

Yea, she said,

Yep, I was like no way that not possible because that usual skip a generation, And then I look the sonogram that your mom had and there Sabrina and Alex's were twins, I was shock, he said.

While I was pretty shock myself dad, when mom was telling me. Early day that I had seen Sabrina at the Headquarter and I was like wow, she looking big at five months. And mom saw me, and she ask me what I was doing and I told her. And she say to me, that is not possible honey, it usual skip generation. And then we get the surprise she is having twins, she said.

When mom was talking to you, it reminds me of when she was telling me that we were having twins. I didn't want to believe what she was telling me, until you and Vincent were born, he said.

Stephanie laughs you need physical proof huh.

Yes. Back then the technology is not like today so yeah I want to be sure, he said.


	18. Vince apology to Sabrina and Alex

_Sabrina McMahon_

Vince apology to Sabrina and Alex

A couples of days later, Linda invited Sabrina and Alex over to the house and of course Sabrina was skeptical about going to her mom house knowing that her annoy pain ass dad could be there and try something else to get Alex out of her life.

Alex convinces her to go and let see what happens, she reluctantly agree to go over to her mom house. They got ready, and then walked out of the house, Alex lock the door and then they walked toward his car and got into his car. They unbuckled their seatbelt and then Alex slid the key into the ignition and turn it start the car, a few minutes later he drove down the driveway and out.

Before go to Linda's house Alex drove to the flowers shop and bought some flowers for Sabrina mom. After buying the flowers Sabrina teases him with, he is going to think that you are up to something. Alex smile and said let him thinks that, I don't care she is my mother in law.

Alex pulls away from the flowers shop and head for the McMahon house. Hour later Alex pulled into the McMahon driveway drove up to the house where he parks his car. Sabrina notices Stephanie car was in the driveway.

Oh, god Stephanie is here, I hope that scumbag is not with her, she said.

Don't worry baby I am with you nothing is going to happen, he said, unbuckling their seatbelt, then opening the doors, and stepping out of the car.

They close the doors Sabrina walked around the car and over to Alex.

Let get this over with, Sabrina said.

Baby please relax stress is not for you and the babies, he said, walking toward the house.

Yea, I know, but stress live in this house right now, she said, pushes the doorbell. Referring to her dad Vince, he has become Mr. Stress.

A few minutes later, the door opens revealing Stephanie standing there, with a smile on her face.

Hi, there come on in; she said opening the door wide for them to enter the house.

Hi, Stephanie, She said, walking inside the house and she closed the door behind them.

Hi, Stephanie Alex said.

Steph are you visiting mom and dad. She asked.

Nope, not visiting I am lived here again until I found a new place. Mom is the living room she said, walking into living room. Alex and Sabrina look at each other.

Did she just say that she is living here again, baby she asked

That what I heard, he replied walking into the living room.

Sabrina walked into the living room after her husband to found her mom sitting the couch with Stephanie.

Hi, there, she said.

Hi, mom, Sabrina said walking over to the couch and Linda stood up hug and kiss her...

Hi, mom, these are for you, he said, with smile.

Aw, how thoughtful of you Alex thank you, she said kissing him on the cheek.

Your welcome he said.

Sabrina you are okay. Stephanie asks her little sister.

Yeah, but I feel like something is going happen, she replied.

Bri, honey you can relax nothing is going to happen, your dad is in his den watching a movie, he is not going to bother you I promise, she said.

Don't to be too sure mom, he is Vince McMahon, she said

I know that honey, but I am your mother and I run this house not him, she said, walking out of the livingroom head for the kitchen to put her flowers in some water.

So Steph lived here again, is everything okay? Sabrina asked sitting down on the couch with Alex.

Paul and I are having some problems so I moved out of the house and back here, until I found a new place, she replied.

Oh. I am sorry to hear Steph, she said, reaching for glass of ice tea and then taking a sip.

Thanks Bri. Um I also filed for divorce from him, she said; stunning Sabrina and Alex with that statement.

Divorce Steph? Alex asked

Yea, apparently, he has ulterior motive on married me and I also found out that he put his hands on you Bri, she said.

How did you know that? She asked

When mom and dad come home, I was here, waiting talk to them about my marriage and they told me what he did to you. He has no rights to touch you and demands to know who fathering your babies, and that he threatening Matt's wrestling career too, she replied.

Linda comes walking back to the living room, over the couch and sat down next Stephanie.

So how are things going Bri? She asked

Good mom, I am taking very good care of myself and Alex has made sure that I eat good and that I don't over worked myself seeing that I am carrying twins, she replied.

Good. You take good care of her Alex, Linda said.

I will mom no worry, he said.

Good.

He is doing a fabulous job mom. He even purchases babies furniture, for the twins, she said.

Yeah, Stephanie said.

Hmm,

Yeah, the day that Vince come to the home I was surf the internet and looking at babies furniture and found beautiful babies furniture and I was about to ordered the babies furniture and surprise Bri here, but Vince ruin my surprise., he said, sipping his ice tea.

Typical dad, always ruin someone surprise, Stephanie said.

So, I had to show her the baby's furniture and she loved it. I call the babies store and ordered the babies furniture.

The babies' furniture is beautiful mom. I can't wait of the babies' furniture to be delivering to the house, she said.

Linda made a mental note no babies' furniture.

Have you picks out babies' name for the twins? Stephanie asked

Yes, we named our little boy Alexander Joshua Jr. and little girl Lila Alexandria Morgan, Alex replied.

Aw, little Alexander Joshua Jr. after his daddy and Lila Alexandria, there are beautiful names, Stephanie said.

Yes, there are beautiful names, honey, she said.

Just then, Vince comes walking into the livingroom to see Sabrina and Alex sitting on the couch with Linda and Stephanie.

Hi, there, he said, waking furthering into the living room. Sabrina tense up when she saw her dad.

Hello Alex said.

Yeah hello, it time to go, Sabrina said, standing up from the couch.

No wait Sabrina, Vince said

Wait for what huh for you to start arguing with me again, or watch you trying to paying off my husband... I do not need stress, especially seeing that I am pregnant with twins.

Sabrina please I need to say something to you and Alex, he said.

There is nothing that you can say you say it all a couple of days ago. When you try to paying off my husband, and then tell me that my house is yours.

Honey let us hearing him out, Alex whispering in her ear. Vince smile.

Why should we baby, she said, while looking right at her father. Stephanie stood up from the couch and walked over to where Sabrina and Alex were standing.

Bri, Stephanie said Sabrina turn her head and looks at her sister.

What Steph, she said.

I think you should listens dad, she said.

Why?

Bri give him a change, she said.

Fine, she said, turning her head back to him. Vince took a deep breath and slowly exhales.

Sabrina, um after hearing what you and Alex told your mom and I a couple of days ago, I being to go over everything in my head. And then I talking things over with your mom and Stephanie,

Yeah and.

Uh- I want to you apology to you and Alex, from my actions in recent months. It was wrong of me to act that way. You are an adult and you can marry whomever you want. I am sorry, he said

Now you are sorry, do you have any idea on how you made me feel a couple of days ago when you say to me that you wish I was never born, she said, in harsh voice?

Sabrina Alexandria Linda said.

No, Linda it is okay. Sabrina honey I am truly sorry, for saying that to you, it was wrong of me. It is that everything has happens so fast sweetheart, that all. You went from being engage to another man to being pregnant by Alex and then you married him without us being presents.

Really, you could have been there if you had accepted my choices father, she said.

Yes, I know that, it was wrong of me, your mom is not happy about that either honey. I blow her chance to see you in that wedding dress and me walking you down the aisle, but sweetheart I am sorry for my actions.

I want to believe you but I cannot.

Why honey. He said, walking over to her. I am apology to the both of you I really mean what I am saying right now.

How do I know that you will not go behind my back and try to pay off Alex, she said with tears in her eyes.

I will not princess the other day I saw how much he love you, and he wiling to tell me that I am out of my cotton picking mind when I try to pay off him. He loved you very much. And he is about to become father in four months, he said.

You promise me that you will not try anything with him. She asked

Yes I promise, only if you promise that someday in the future when you anniversary fall on Saturday that Alex and you have a wedding so that both families can be there and your mom get to see you in that wedding dress and me walking you down the aisle, he said.

Deal daddy, she said, hugging him. Linda, Stephanie and Alex all had smiles on their face, as father and daughter repairs their relationship.


	19. Alex feel his twins kicking

_Sabrina McMahon_

Alex feel the twins' kicks

Since Vince apology to Sabrina and Alex, things were back to normal. The baby showers plan continues without Sabrina knows, while that was going on Sabrina and Alex were preparing for the arrival of their twins by buying paints for the nurseries.

Alex had asks his dad to help him find some painters to paint the twins nurseries. His dad told him he would hire some painters to paint to the nurseries, for him and Sabrina.

Samantha told her son that she, Linda, and Stephanie are planning a baby showers for Sabrina and Alex smile and then she told not to go crazy on buying stuffs for the twins, because she and Linda had register Sabrina at babies R us and baby gap. He told her okay mom.

And she also told him not to saying anything to Sabrina, he promise his mom that he will not saying anything to his wife about her surprise baby shower from his mom and his in laws. She said good. He then leaves his parents' home and head home. When he arrive at home and walks into the house, he called out.

Bri honey, he called out.

I am upstairs honey, she call back. He jogging the up staircase and then walk toward the bedroom.

He walks inside the bedroom and found his wife sitting on their bed folding his clothes.

Hi, baby, he said, walking furthering in the bedroom over on the bed and sat down.

Hi, honey, what's up, she asked

Well I saw dad, and he says that he is going to hire some painters for us to paint the nurseries of Alex and Lila, he replied

Good, I don't want to paint the nurseries it is a lot of work, and I am pregnant with twins, she said with a smile.

Alex smile and says yes, you are pregnant with twins, placing his hand on her every extend belly.

Little Alex and Lila began kicking her letting them they are wake. Sabrina and Alex chuckle. Alex leaned over and placed his head on her belly.

Alexander Jr. and Lila easy there don't hurt mommy, he said.

Sabrina smile and say they are saying hi, mommy and daddy.

Meanwhile, Stephanie busy gets her divorce from Paul, who was fury when he receives the divorce papers from Stephanie attorney. He called her on her cellphone and told her that he vowed to fight the divorce. Stephanie just listen him over the phone as he rant. However, he was not going to win.

Stephanie had met with her attorney and told her what had happened with Paul calling her and vowing to fight the divorce. Her attorney told her if he calls again don't answer, let it go to voicemail, and then save them and we can plays them for the judge.

Stephanie told her okay. Her attorney told her to be careful and she will try to a get a restraining order for her and her family. Stephanie nods her head in agreed with her attorney.

She left her attorney office and head back to her parents' house, once she arrive home and exit her car and walk toward the house where she unlocked the door then open the door went inside the house and close the door behind her and relocked the door.

She reach into her purse grab her phone and walk into the livingroom over to the couch and sat down and then scroll through the numbers and found Sabrina's number and touch the screen and the phone dial her sister number. A few minutes later she heard her sister voice.

Hi, Steph, she said.

Hi, there Bri, how are you doing? She asked

I am good. What's up? She asked

Oh, nothing much, uh- listen Bri I want you to be careful.

Okay did something Steph? She asked

Yeah, Paul is vowing to fight the divorce, and I don't trust him, she replied

Are you not kidding right? He said.

No, I am not kidding you he is vowing to fight me on the divorce she said.

Unbelievable that he is fighting on divorce, but then again, it is not unbelievable with him. He knows if are you divorce he losing everything.

Yes. I just arrived back at mom and dad, from seeing my attorney she is going to try and get me a restraining order for the family.

All right Alex had hire bodyguards for me, she said

Good. And how are Alex Jr. and Lila doing? She asked

They are good, there were kicking me a while ago, she replied.

Yeah.

Yeah, and Alex felt them kicking and he told them not to hurt me, she said.

Stephanie chuckles and said that too funny,

Yeah it is, Steph.

How are the nurseries coming? She asked

Good, my father in law is going to hire some painters to paint the nurseries of Alex and Lila, she replied

That is good… you need anything you call me, she said.

Steph you are busy right now trying to get a divorce, if I need something I will get don't worry, she said.

Bri,

Steph, concentrate on getting your divorce, I will be fine. You get your divorce from him, she said.

Okay, she said, reluctantly.

Good.

Meanwhile, Vince and Linda were at babies R us, looking at babies' stroller, for Sabrina and Alex twins.

How about this stroller for the twins, Linda asked, Vince walks over and look at the stroller.

It prefect for the twins, he replied.

Okay so we will purchase this stroller, for little Alex and Lila, she said.

Yes, should we get anything else for ours grandbabies, little Alex and Lila? He asked

Um, not sure right now, I did buy some babies clothes, babies bottles, and pacifiers for the twins. If we have to buy more we will, she said.

Okay then, he said.


	20. Things are moved along smoothly

_Sabrina McMahon_

Things are moved along smoothly

Stephanie had gone to court, and the Judge hearing her divorce case grant her divorce from Paul Levesque and he was not happy that Judge grant Stephanie her divorce. He had just lost everything include his meal ticket. Stephanie was happy she was finally be rid of him and does not have to deal with him.

Recently she bumps into her high school and college sweetheart Jack Capuano. And they talks just as Sabrina and Alex did months back, and soon they began to rekindle their love, and Stephanie found out that Jack had two small children who lost their mom during childbirth.

And, that just broke Stephanie's heart, hearing that little Jace and Ebony lost their mom. Both Jace and Ebony took a immediately likening to Stephanie. Jack smiles and Stephanie saw him smiling and she smiles back at him.

Samantha and Linda continue to plan Sabrina baby shower, that was happens next month. They finally settee on Saturday August 27, 2005 for the baby shower.

Jason send painters over to his daughter in law house to paints nurseries of his grandchildren Alex Jr. and Lila for their parents, Alex was working home that day while Sabrina was at the office working. The painters began to paint the nurseries the color that Alex and Sabrina had picks out of the nurseries.

At the Headquarters in Stamford, Sabrina was in her office, working with Brie, they were working on the advertises for the Great American bash on July 24, 2005. After the Bash, the biggest block party of the year SummerSlam on August 21, 2005.

So, the big match on the Great American bash card is the World heavyweight Champion Batista defending against John Bradshaw Layfield. Brie asked

Yes, that is the main event for Great American Bash, she replied, looking over the storyline for the feud between Batista/ JBL.

Sabrina is this feud going into continues into SummerSlam. Brie asked

Yes, the feud between Batista/JBL will end at SummerSlam. And, then after SummerSlam Batista will begin new feud with another Superstar and JBL will start a new feud with another Superstar. She replied.

They worked on the advertised for Batista vs. JBL for Great American Bash and they add one of the undercard matches up, Rey Mysterio vs. Eddie Guerrero. Once they finishing Vince come walks into the office.

How is it going? He asked

Good, here is what we came up with, Sabrina said showing him and he looks at it.

I like it, advertise the big match on the card and then added one of the undercard match up, very good, Brie and Sabrina, he said.

Thank you Vince, Brie said.

You are welcome. Have you started on the advertises for SummerSlam see that both matches will be on the Summer Slam card? He asked

Not yet, we are going to work on that right now, and watch and see what we can take for the story telling on SmackDown Sabrina said.

All right sound good to me. Keep me post on what you come up with for both storylines, and then show it to Stephanie, he said.

Yes, I know, Sabrina said, Vince chuckles.

I know you know princess but Brie here has only been working for the company for a couple of months, he said.

I am learning Vince, Sabrina has been a great help, she said.

Yes, she is, I know that you are in good hands here, Brie. Keep up the good works, he said.

I will Vince, she said, as he walking out of the office.

Sabrina shook her head, and then said my dad can be a pain in the butt sometime.

Brie chuckles just then Linda walking the office and Stephanie behind her.

Did I hear you call my husband your dad a pain in the butt, Sabrina she said?

Maybe, she said, with a smile.

Watch you…

What was Vince doing here? Stephanie asked

He was here looking at the advertise for Great American Bash, and then making sure that we advertise for Batista/JBL feud into SummerSlam. And, of course, he reminder Sabrina to show you Stephanie, Brie explains.

Stephanie look at the advertises for Great American Bash.

Like I did not know to that, do. I may be pregnant but it has not taking my ability to do my job, she said.

Relax Bri honey, your dad is having some funny, knowing that in three months you will be on maternity leave, she said, sitting down at the table.

Yeah I know, she said.

These are very good, she said.

Thanks Steph, she said as the twins gave her a swift kicking. Ouch

What wrong, Brie? She asked

Oh nothing mom your grandkids are kicking telling me they are thirst, she said Stephanie got up and help Sabrina standing up.

Thanks sis, she said

Your welcome, little sis she said Sabrina walked over to her desk and grab her bottle of water and took a long sipping. .

Thirsty huh, Linda said

Yes, she said.

Hake you eaten Sabrina? Lind asked

No net yet mom, she replied

Sabrina Alexandria you have to eat, she said, scolding her daughter.

I know mom but was busy, she said.

That is no excuse, young lady, let go I am buy you some lunch, she said, standing up from the chair and usher Sabrina out of her office.

How are things with you Brie? Stephanie asked

Thing are good, Stephanie, she replied.

Good, um I saw in your office a picture of Matt Morgan on your desk. She said.

Brie blushes said we have to know each other, and you know what happen after that Steph.

Yes I do. I recently bump into my ex-boyfriend of mine and we have slowly rekindle ours love, she said.

Realty, Brie said.

Yes, I dated Jack when we were in high school and throughout college and then we broke up and went our separate ways, she said.

I do not think I would rekindle my romance with my ex he was scumbag, she said.

That bad huh, she said.

Yes. He gave new meaning to the word scumbag. He was nasty, demanding and he tries to control my life.

Sound like someone I know, she said.

You probably do Steph. I hate men like that. I am happy to be far away from him, right now, she said.

Me, too Brie, she said.


End file.
